


A Quiet Sunday

by S0phos



Series: Linked Julie And The Phantoms Fics [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Discovery, Gen, Ghost Powers, Screaming, Shock, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Reggie longed for Ray to be able to see him. He longed to have baking sessions with Ray without Julie being a middle man so that Reggie felt like he was taking part. He dreamed of nights where he could vent and just talk to Ray and he would listen.
Series: Linked Julie And The Phantoms Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Apparition

A few months had passed since Reggie had been bought home and things had calmed down a little. Julie was finally getting used to the fact that she couldn’t just walk through the boys anymore and that meant Carlos could collect more “evidence” every time Julie forgot that fact and ran into what looked like thin air to him. He was suspicious and Julie hated it. She was _not_ roping her brother into this before her dad knew the truth. But the band itself had been continuing to thrive. Flynn had been busy booking gig after gig all over LA. Everyone wanted a little phantom magic in their restaurant, club, bar or school. Of course, Ray was only comfortable with 2 out of these venue types and Julie herself knew that school came before the band. Now from time to time, this annoyed the boys, especially Luke, but they all missed school, no matter how much they said they hated it and none of them wanted to pull Julie away from that very important experience.

But today was a rather quiet Saturday. No concerts, no gigs, no rehearsals even. Just… a day of rest. And Reggie was spending it a way he hadn’t had the chance to spend it since the “incident”. Editing with Ray. It was a very calm way to spend the afternoon and Reggie adored it. Even if it was one-sided and even if Ray couldn’t see him Reggie still felt safe, especially considering that all of his father figures had been rather temperamental in recent times. For hours, Reggie would watch Ray carefully adjust colours and filter through thousands of what looked like the same photo to Reggie. He was beginning to pick out what made a good photo and what didn’t. The eyeline, the proportions, the lighting: it was all very important and Ray had a good eye for it.

Although Carlos despised having his photos taken, he always agreed to ones where Julie was in the photos with them. Reggie watched on as Ray skipped through photos of the siblings hugging, fighting, dancing, singing, piggybacking. One of these kids didn’t even know Reggie was around all the time and yet Reggie felt like he was his little brother.  
“These are some great photos Ray!” Reggie said enthusiastically, his eyes fixed to the screen. Of course he knew he wasn’t going to get a response but he enjoyed imagining them.  
“No you’re incredible at what you do,” Reggie continued, “I mean, Carlos will not let anyone take his photo apart from you. That feels like an honour.”

Reggie laughed to himself. If Ray could hear him he would’ve laughed too. Reggie longed for Ray to be able to see him. He longed to have baking sessions with Ray without Julie being a middle man so that Reggie felt like he was taking part. He dreamed of nights where he could vent and just talk to Ray and he would listen. He wished for Ray to teach him how to take and edit photos. It was one of Reggie’s smaller hobbies in the 90s but seeing how much you could do to photos on computers now? He wanted to learn more. 

_I wish that Ray could see me..._  
_I wish that Ray could see me..._  
_I wish that Ray could see me..._

**”AHHHHHHHHH”**  
_**“AHHHHHHHHH”** _

Ray looked at the boy that had just appeared next to him at the dining room table. He was familiar. Ripped black jeans, a rich red flannel, slicked back hair and studs. Everywhere. This was the bassist from Julie’s band… but that wasn’t possible. Because they were holograms… artists from Sweden? At least that’s what Ray’s very bad memory could grasp at. Wherever he was from he certainly wasn’t meant to be in his home.

“What are you doing here and how did you get in my house?” Ray asked his voice bursting with concern and a hint of fear.  
“Um… Ray… haha… um… so…. Hi? I’m Reggie… I’m the bass player in the Phantoms… it’s good to… it’s good to finally meet you.”  
“Finally?”  
“OH!” Reggie exclaimed, “Ummm… JULIE! Julie has said so much about… about you…”  
“Who have I said so much about?” Julie asked as she came padding down the stairs in her oversized monster slippers. She looked around the open plan space to see her dad and… Reggie was the only other person in here. “What’s going on down here…?”  
Julie just watched Reggie wave awkwardly…  
“You can see Reggie?”  
“What do you mean _I can see Reggie!?_ Julie Molina what is going on!?”  
“Dad why don’t you sit down…”

The explanation process was long and complicated but they were slowly starting to get somewhere. Well they were. Until Luke, Alex and Willie showed up.  
“WAIT RAY CAN SEE YOU? HOW?” Alex yelled, rushing up to Reggie and standing between him and Ray (who had not sat down since the whole explanation had begun).  
“I… I don’t know…” Reggie replied nervously. Already confused, Ray shot a puzzled look at Reggie.  
“Ok Dad,” Julie sighed, “So there’s at least 2 more ghosts in here… and I think Willie is here too?” Alex nodded his head quietly glancing at his arm which to Julie looked as if it was draped over nothing.  
“More? Ok… Ok… So, can I see them?”  
“We haven’t exactly worked out why you can see me yet… It just kind of happened?”  
“Yeah… “But how about I introduce you… ummm... ok.” Julie began as she ran for a sheet of paper and pen and placed it in front of Alex and Willie, “Don’t freak out, don’t freak out don’t freak out… So Luke is here. He’s our lead guitarist and singer along with me. He is funny and kind and crazy and he’s normally the one who persuades me to do things you tell me not to do. Sorry not sorry.”  
Ray chuckled nervously as Luke began rapidly scrawling out a message. His writing was spiky and messy but legible.  
_Yeah… sorry about that… but it’s good to… talk? to you?_  
“Aha.. yes. You too Luke.”  
“And then this is Alex. He’s the logical one of our band. Also kind. Also crazy. But much more responsible than Luke and Reggie combined.”  
“HEY!” Reggie and Luke exclaimed in unison.  
“Boys you know it’s true. Anyway, Alex is our drummer!”  
The message scrawled out on the small paper scrap looked much neater than the previous one but it was still rushed.  
_I’ll keep Julie out of the trouble that Reggie and Luke try to get them into :)_  
“And then there’s Willie. I can’t say much about him because he didn’t appear with the rest of the boys so I can’t actually see him but from what Alex has told me, he is really sweet and really good at skateboarding. Apparently a bit of a chaos causer too.”  
Willie picked up the pen and scribbled down his own note. _I have no idea how I didn’t think about this way to communicate with people before… Hi I’m Willie!_  
“Hi… Hi boys? I guess? Wow this is weird…” Ray admitted as he finally sat down in one of the dining room chairs. He glanced back over to Reggie, “And what about you Reggie? How would you… describe yourself?”  
“Well… um… I’m quite a nervous, quiet person but um… I’m good at bass and I like writing and playing music and… and… an…” Reggie tried to continue but his eyes grew tired and soon the cold wooden floor clung to his now collapsed body. Everyone rushed over to him, including Ray who watched him vanish from sight.


	2. New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong with him!? What happened!?” Luke cried, trying to reach towards him over Julie’s shoulder.  
> “I… I… I don’t know! He became visible to my dad and… and we spoke for a bit… and then.. Then you guys came in and now Reggie is unconscious…!” Julie tried to explain. Alex could hear in the distressed layered under a fake calmness in Julie’s voice.

It was a weird experience for Ray as he watched his daughter frantically talk to the thin air around her. Upset, panic, scared: Ray hated seeing Jules like this but he had no idea what he could do to help. A father was meant to make his child feel safe but what was he meant to do when his daughter was more knowledgeable than he was. And these boys… sure they were ghosts but already felt protective of them. They had done so much for Julie and he was forever grateful. Now one of them was unconscious.

The experience for Julie was vastly different. Alex and Luke flanked and quietly watched her gently slap Reggie’s cheek to bring him back. He looked like a ghost… in the stereotypical sense. All colour from his cheeks had been drained and the natural warm energy that Reggie emanated wasn’t there anymore. Was this Caleb’s doing? Did he have a hold of Reggie again? Forcefully, Julie pushed those intrusive thoughts to the back of her mind. All that mattered was pulling Reggie back… again.

“What’s wrong with him!? What happened!?” Luke cried, trying to reach towards him over Julie’s shoulder.  
“I… I… I don’t know! He became visible to my dad and… and we spoke for a bit… and then.. Then you guys came in and now Reggie is unconscious…!” Julie tried to explain. Alex could hear in the distressed layered under a fake calmness in Julie’s voice. He pulled her away from Reggie and let Willie (the most educated ghost here) move in to try and work out what was going on.  
“Julie. Take a breath. We are going to work this out. Our powers can have some backlash sometimes. This is probably just one of those backlashes. He is going to be perfectly fine. Willie is checking him out now.” Alex reassured Julie. She glanced over to the empty space around Reggie and saw his jacket gently moving where she assumed Willie was pushing it out of the way.

The assumption was correct. Alex watched Willie examine Reggie. He wasn’t looking for vitals but he was looking for responses. Ghosts didn’t need to breath so instead Willie was searching for reactions to a gentle tap on the forehead or on the knee. Everyone watched with bated breath, including Ray who couldn’t even see what was going on.

Willie leant back and let out his own breath. Alex and Luke couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. But it was good.  
“Ok. He’s ok. He is ok.” Willie confirmed, “It looks like this becoming visible thing is pretty draining of the energy inside you guys. Like how Caleb stole energy from you with his curse. Reg just needs some time to regenerate it. I don’t know what this will do to you guys after lots of use or after a long period of time but Reggie is going to be perfectly fine.”

A relieved and thankful Luke instinctively threw his arms around an equally relieved Alex.  
“Hey guys? Remember how I can’t SEE OR HEAR WILLIE? WHAT IS GOING ON?”  
Alex grabbed Julie’s shaking body and pulled her into the hug.  
“He’s ok Jules, he’s ok…”  
“Oh thank goodness…”

Once again, Ray stood by and tried to hide the confusion of watching his daughter hug thin air. He could tell someone was there though; there was an aura of warmth, strength and comfort that radiated from the space that Julie and the Phantoms were occupying. He smiled… and then Carlos walked down the stairs.  
“Hey Dad! What are you…. Up… to?” Carlos fell to a stop as he glanced around the strange sight he saw in the dining room. His sister had her arms outstretched and her eyes scrunched tight. His dad had been watching on casually and had now gone white as a ghost as Carlos walked down the stairs. White as a ghost… ghost…  
“Oh are the ghosts here!?” Carlos exclaimed in excitement. His father went even paler.  
“You… you knew about…”  
“Yeah! Well.. I figured it out… I was MEANT to talk to Julie about it but SHE FORGOT.”  
This shook both Julie and the two boys out of the hug. She didn’t even want to turn around and face the fury of her brother but slowly she did so.  
“Things got… busy… ok!?”  
“Fine fine fine… but dad knows now? Are they here? Introduce me!” Carlos rushed over to Julie and began shaking her frantically. Ray jumped in quickly knowing that Julie had been through a lot in the past thirty-ish minutes. Slowly he grabbed his son’s shoulders and carefully pulled him off of his daughter.  
“Calm it kiddo… You kind of… missed introductions. But there are four ghosts in here. And they all seem… really nice.” Ray explained as he began to move over to the counter with the notebook, “Here, you can read what they said earlier.”  
“Wait, the ghosts wrote this!?!?! Cool!!!” And just like that, Carlos was fully occupied.

Ray smiled gently and moved back over to Jules who was still glancing at where Ray assumed Reggie and Willie to be.  
“Hey mija, why don’t you take the boys out to the garage and let Reggie get some rest out there, away from Carlos…”  
“Yeah… yeah… yeah that sounds like a good idea…” Julie managed to stutter out.  
“It’s going to be ok.” Ray reassured.  
“I know… I know…”

Once Willie had gotten Reggie safely onto the couch in the garage, they all created a careful but comforting cuddle pile around him. Willie took his leave and about an hour passed before Reggie awoke, clearly looking and feeling rejuvenated, though confused.  
“Guys I had the coolest dream that Ray saw me and that I could speak to him in person and…”  
“Reg.” Jules butted in, “That was real. My dad saw you. Willie thinks that when you do it, it drains energy like Caleb drained from you when all three of you were cursed, but this time you can… recover that energy. We’re not sure about long term effects, but I think we’ve found a new power of yours!”  
Reggie sat there, jaw dropped. “I mean… At least I have a reason to sleep now!”   
“Sure you do bud… but how did you do it?” Luke asked, scooching up to his side and placing a hand on his thigh.  
“I don’t really know? I think I just thought really hard about wanting Ray to see me… and it happened? I promise you that it was _not_ planned…”  
“Well, planned or not, let’s not do that again today. Or for the next couple days… We don’t want to push it.”  
Reggie certainly didn’t plan on pushing it again… at least not for a couple days.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Alex and Reggie all materialised into the room either side of Julie. Smiles were plastered across the three of them; they finally got to meet Julie’s family properly! Similar smiles could also be seen on the two lifers who’s eyes were darting between the three spirits that were now very visible in their home.

A week had passed since Reggie’s “sighting” and slowly the boys had begun testing the waters to see what they could and couldn’t do. Willie’s deductions had been right: they could will themselves to be seen now but the energy drain was huge. So long as they weren’t visible for more than a few hours at a time, they wouldn’t reach the point that Reggie had reached when he was already overwhelmed by the new ability. This had opened a realm of new possibilities, one of which was getting to meet everyone that was important to Julie.

The first introduction was a proper introduction with Ray and Carlos. Julie called a family meeting and gathered them in the living room. Carlos could already tell what this was about and was practically vibrating with excitement. Ray was more relaxed but the slight tightening of his fists and looking around expectantly gave away his expecting curiosity.  
“Ok you two… so… I know you guys are aware of my...”  
“Your ghost friends!” Carlos interrupted.  
“Thank you Carlos…” Julie replied, “My ghost friends. But we’ve been working some stuff out this week and well… I’d like you to meet them properly.”  
As if prompted by this cue, Luke, Alex and Reggie all materialised into the room either side of Julie. Smiles were plastered across the three of them; they finally got to meet Julie’s family properly! Similar smiles could also be seen on the two lifers who’s eyes were darting between the three spirits that were now very visible in their home. Reggie glanced at his bandmates before taking a step forward.  
“Umm I guess I’ll go first since Ray has actually… met me? Kind of? Anyway! Hi, I’m Reggie! Andddd I don’t really know what else to say…”  
Luke chuckled and jumped in to save Reggie from slowly turning the colour of a tomato, “Hey, I’m Luke and I would like to apologise for stealing socks from both of you. It was too funny not to…”  
“So that’s where they went…” Ray sighed. Julie just stared daggers at Luke who saw it as the sign to take a step back and let Alex distract her.  
“And hello, I’m Alex… I’m the drummer and I’m the reason those socks reappeared magically.” Alex admitted. Carlos just laughed at the subtle and yet extremely obvious displeased look that coated Luke’s face.  
“Well boys,” Ray began, “It is a pleasure to meet you all properly. I don’t know how long you can stay so I’m just going to say this while I can. Thank you. You clearly came at the right time for Julie and I know how much you mean to her. So thank you.”

The next introduction was a complete surprise for the person. Flynn was expecting to arrive at the Molina house later that day to hear them jamming out and rehearsing but she was met with silence.  
“Guys I thought you were already meant to be rehearsing? Julie, are they even here?” Flynn demanded to know as she entered the garage. Julie sat with her notebook in hand and her feet dangling over the side of the attic in the garage.  
“Oh! Flynn! Hey! Sit down… I’ve got to talk to you about something…”  
“Julie Molina what is going on!?”  
“Just sit just sit just sit…”  
Anxiously, Flynn sat down on the couch. What was going on? Julie never kept secrets…  
“Ok… you ready?”  
“ _Just tell me already!!_ ”  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Reggie asked from beside her.

Wait… _**REGGIE!?** _

Flynn screamed.  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Chill we’re good.” Alex said from the other side of her.  
Flynn screamed again.

“HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?”  
“We don’t really know…” Julie squeaked.  
“It just kind of happened to me one day,” Reggie explained, “And we worked out that if we put enough energy into it, like with any of our other powers, we can appear visible to people other than Julie.”  
“Yeah… it’s pretty cool,” Luke stated from the armchair which Flynn now saw him lounging in, “Julie’s dad and brother know about us now and we can finally talk to you outside of songs!”  
“This is insane…”  
“Yeah.” Alex agreed.  
“So you can do this whenever you want now?”  
“Not exactly,” Julie hastily explained, “After doing a lot of this, they get pretty tired. When we discovered it the other day, Reggie passed out from all the energy it used…”  
“Wow… Ok… So, no meet and greets?”  
“No meet and greets.” the Phantoms all agreed in unison.

Piano music swelled through the garage later that night. Julie let her fingers float across the keys, just letting her self consciousness take control of the flow of the piece. And it was… beautiful. The boys were all piled on the couch drifting in and out of sleep to the sound of Julie’s melodies. Julie played for hours; she wanted to leave but at the same time she worried that if she stopped playing then the boys would wake up… 

“Julie you need to go inside. It’s late.” Alex reminded her as he placed a loving hand on her shoulder. Julie continued to play but nodded knowingly.  
“I thought you guys could use some ambience as you slept. For real for once as well, not just pretend sleep. Actual sleep for energy.”  
“I know Jules but you need sleep too. More than we do. Besides, your dad would be very upset if we kept you out here all night. And he can actually tell us off now.” 

The two of them chuckled and Julie finally brought her tune to an end. The remaining boys wrapped up on the couch stirred but quickly fell back into a gentle slumber. Julie breathed a happy sigh of relief before giving Alex a quick squeeze and heading inside. This week had been eventful and who knew what these new powers meant for them. It opened a whole new realm of possibilities but that was something that didn’t need to be figured out for a while. All Julie did know was that the Phantoms were officially part of the Molina family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I am excited to reveal that this fic is a very special setup for something coming in the run up to Christmas. I have been working on a Christmas JATP fanfic which I am so excited to share with y'all! It is a 17 chapter fic, each most likely 1000 words in length. 12 of these will be released every other day in the run up to Christmas and then the five final chapters will be released throughout Christmas day. I hope y'all are excited for that! <3  
> PS If you've only seen my stuff for Julie and the Phantoms, heads up there will be a lot of non JATP content coming up for Octopunk Media's Advent Prompts so just be aware that I will be VERY busy this Christmas! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I hoped you guys liked this! This is a bit of a set up for something new and exciting I have planned for the next month or so but I've got to establish some things before we do that so I hope you enjoy this 3 chapter, mini fic about the boys working some stuff out!


End file.
